wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Glory Fortress
__TOC__ Dungeon Details Description The Glory Fortress (Battlefield) event is a player versus player (PvP) event. Players who have registered are randomly assigned to one of three color-coded teams: red, blue or yellow teams. The reward of the event is a certain amount of BP, based on whether your team won or tied or lost the event and your own amount of player kills. Level Requirements *Lv 36 - 110. Note: The "Dungeon Details" section of the event indicates that "Players will automatically enter the battlefield that corresponds to their level." However, a recent change allows all players between level 36 - 110 on the server to participate in the the same battlefield event.) Battle Schedule (Server Times) This event occurs 6 times a day. *07:00 - 08:00 *10:00 - 11:00 *15:00 - 16:00 *18:00 - 19:00 *22:00 - 23:00 *24:00 - 01:00 Players have 1 hour to register for the event each time. The event lasts a maximum of 40 minutes. Requirements The minimum amount of participants required to start the event is 15 and the maximum amount of players allowed is 120. All players who wish to participate in the event have to register at the Registration Interface during the server times above. Registration Glory Fortress Registration Interface.png|Glory Fortress / Battlefield Registration interface Glory_Fortress_Main_Screen_Icon.png|Battlefield icon at the top right of the screen. Players can register at the Registration Interface to participate in the event. Note that the interface is only accessible during the battle schedule times. Here is how to access the interface: *By opening the Daily Events interface (hotkey: U) and going to the 2nd page of the Events tab, click on the icon with a small curved arrow to open the event's Registration Interface. *By clicking on the icon at the top right of the screen that appears during the battle schedule times. (see slideshow to the right.) *By clicking on the icon that appears at bottom-middle of the screen during the battle schedule times. *By opening the Arena menu (hotkey: L) and selecting the "Battlefield" tab. Remember that a minimum of 15 participants (registered players) is required to start the event. You can use "World" or "Channel" to recruit more people or send a private message (PM) to your friends even. Rules First of all, have a look at the screenshot to the right to understand the rules of this event. What follows is an explanation of some of these points. Each team starts with an amount of 400 deaths (or "Death Points", if you prefer to understand it this way.) When players from other teams destroy your teams tower or kill members of your team, your team's Death Points will decrease. Although the rules mention that "towers cannot be repaired", they do respawn or rebuild themselves after they have been destroyed. What the rules are trying to explain is that players cannot repair their towers the same way a guild member can repair a guild building at the Guild Camp. However, a Priest/Cleric/Inquisitor can heal the tower to prevent it from getting damaged. The participants have to protect their tower to keep their Death Points and/or attack the other 2 teams' tower to make them lose points. Destroying another team's tower will make them lose 80 points. There is also a neutral non-aligned magic tower at the middle of the battlefield that makes the other 2 teams lose 50 Death Points once when it is controlled. A team can control this magic tower by attacking it reducing its HP to 0. It will then heal itself and become one of your team's towers, unless another team destroys it and claims it as its own. When enemy players approach the controlled magic tower, the tower will deal damage to them. If a team loses all of its Death Points, it is eliminated and its players lose access to the battlefield. They are ejected from the event shortly after losing. In order to win this event, a team must: *have the most points after the 40 minutes time allowance is ellapsed. In the event that two or all three teams have the same amount of points, a draw will be declared. *Or, be the last remaining team on the battlefield (meaning that the other two other teams have lost all of their points and have been eliminated.) One thing is not explained in the rules is chatting. You can select "Area" channel setting to speak to all players participating in the event or use "Team" channel to speak only to the members of your own team of course, to strategize perhaps. Map Glory_Fortress_Battlefield_Map.png|Glory Fortress Map Glory_Fortress_Battlefield_Annotated_Map.png|Glory Fortress Map (with notes) Take a look at both of these maps. Players will enter the event at the "E" islands and they have to take the portals to go to the main island, near their team's tower. Players go back to these same islands when respawning after dying. You can open this map during the event to navigate through the area (hotkey "M"). Rewards Battle Points (BP) are the only rewards of this event. Here is how you calculate your rewards: Total BP earned = outcome rewards (victory/draw/defeat BP rewards) + kill reward (1 BP for every player your character killed) As explained in the Rules, a team victory will grant each player 65 BP, a draw (tie game) will grant players of the teams 25 BP each and a defeat/loss will grant you 15 BP. What the Rules seem to indicate is that you receive 1 BP as soon as you kill another player ("automatically"). (to be confirmed) Tips & Strategy *Communication can play a important role in this event. As players enter the event they have to quickly identify which team they are a part of and who else is in their team. To identify your team quickly, look at your player name on the screen, it will appear in your team's color. To speak to your teamates only, switch to Team chat as you enter the area. Another good idea to signal your presence to your teammates it to type your level and class in Team chat as you start the event. (ex: "52 H" = Lv 52 Hunter, etc.) Throughout the event, chat with your teammates to state your objectives so that they can strategize accordingly. (ex: "Going to RT", "someone defend base, going for BT", etc.). *Being low level doesn't mean you can't have an impact on the outcome. You could: **make high-level players chase you as a distraction, allowing your teammates to claim a tower. **zip through the area to anounce where the enemies are. **assist high-level teammates by healing them or help them kill other players. **heal the towers (as a priest class.) **etc. *Use skills or runes that boost MS (Movement Speed) or inlay a Vengeance card to avoid risky situations. Some runes boost MS by a certain %. Examples: **Knight: Vigilance-Blur rune (+20% MS) **Crusader: Spirit Guardian-Bless (+80% MS) **Stalker: Stealth-Sneak (+50% MS) **Mage: Use the Teleport skill to get out of harm's way. **Cleric: Angel Touch-Speed (+50% MS) **etc. Category:Events